This Is Narnia
by CompletelyNarnian
Summary: Set in The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. What if there were two more children alongside the Pevensies when they were evacuated to the Professor's house?


**_Disclaimer: Everything is property of the beloved C. S. Lewis, except for my own characters!_**

**This is my very first fanfic, so I don't know how you're going to like it. Please, review and tell me what you think! If there are any grammar or spelling errors, or Americanisms, just tell me. You see, I will try to stick to as many canon facts of the story as I can (both book and movie). I will also try to add in some missing scenes (like what Aslan tells Edmund).**

**Your reviews, thoughts, favorite parts or characters, suggestions, follows, favorites, and etc are extremely welcomed and very, very much appreciated! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_This is Narnia_

_Chapter One: The Beginning of an Adventure_

* * *

The ominous noise of airplane engines filled the air of the streets of the Finchley, London, England. Soon, the sound of an air raid siren blared. A squad of German bombers was flying through the clouds, right above the city, ready to drop their cargo. The year is 1940. And this is World War Two.

Everything normal that was happening over the last minutes was over in almost no time. Everything became deadly silent, the calm before the storm. And then the silence was shattered by the sound of the first bombs falling and the city was lit up by the eerie orange glow of the fires and explosions.

In one of the many middle class houses, Edmund Pevensie was standing in front of the window on the sitting room, watching and hearing the action outside, in fascination.

"Edmund, get away from there!" he heard his mother shout as she came in the room. He took a while to react, and was roughly shoved away from the window. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, turning to face him after shutting the curtains. Helen didn't wait for an answer, though, as she pushed Edmund in the direction of his older brother Peter who had just entered the room. "Quickly! The shelter! Now!"

"Come on, come on!" yelled Peter, grabbing Edmund's arm and pulling him out of the room, followed by their mother.

Meanwhile, upstairs, twelve-year-old Susan Pevensie walked into the bedroom that she shared with her younger sister Lucy, to grab a flashlight and a book, and ended up finding Lucy in there as well, scared and crying on her bed.

"Lucy, come on!" said Susan, taking her sister's hand and exiting quickly.

"Belle, let's go!" shouted twelve-year-old William, from the doorway. "Come on, we have to go!"

"I'm already here!" Annabelle said, coming into view. She was his twin sister. The two left the bedroom and rushed down the stairs, right behind Susan and Lucy.

"Run!" Peter shouted, as everyone left the house, heading towards the bomb shelter across the flagstone path. Suddenly, Edmund skidded to a stop.

"Wait! Dad!" he cried, mostly to himself, before racing back into the house without even glancing backwards.

"Edmund, no!" Helen exclaimed, in horror.

"I'll get him!" Peter said, turning back and taking off after his brother before anything bad could happen, despite some protests from his mother.

Edmund went into the sitting room, and grabbed a framed photography of his dad wearing a RAF uniform. Seconds later, Peter dashed into the room as well, and tackled his brother to the floor just as a bomb hit a nearby house, shattering the glass of the windows. The photo fell on the ground, and the glass of the frame broke as well.

"Come on, you idiot! Run!" Peter shouted, pulling his brother to his feet. Edmund barely got a grip on the picture before he was shoved out of the room. "Get out! Go!"

The two ran out of the house and into the shelter. Edmund collapsed on a pile of blankets next to his sisters and his mother, shaking, and trying to catch his breath.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself?!" Peter snapped. "You're so selfish! You could have gotten us killed!"

"Stop it!" said their mother sharply, pulling Edmund into her arms, and looking at the broken photography on the floor.

Lucy sobbed once or twice, quietly.

"It's okay," Helen assured her youngest son, still holding him tightly.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter said, before turning and slamming the door shut.

Later that night, after the raid was over, Helen made everyone climb onto their bunks and spend the remainder of the night in the shelter. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

On the following night, after they all had finished dinner, their mother told them something that would change their lives forever.

"Children... I have some news for you," she started, folding her hands on the table and taking a good look at the kids' faces. Lucy looked at her with an expectant face, while the older ones looked at her with apprehension in their eyes. "Tomorrow you're going to be going away from here," Helen informed.

"What?" Peter and William asked at the same time. "Mum, why?" added Peter, startled.

"They're sending all the children in or near London from the city to the country," explained Helen. "You'll be safer there".

"But mother, what about you?" Susan asked.

"What right do they have to separate us?" Belle asked.

"I don't want to go!" Lucy protested.

"And there's nothing to do out there," grumbled Edmund.

"Children, please. You will go, all of you. It's for your own safety," said their mother with a soft, sad smile. "I don't want you to go either, but you must. You'll be staying with Professor Kirke, a friend of the family. He has a big and lovely mansion with many acres of land. You'll have plenty of fun exploring and you won't even miss it here."

"Mummy, can't you come with us?" Lucy asked, running over to her mother.

"No, dearest, Mummy has to stay here," Helen replied, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Now, what do you think about packing up right now and spending the rest of the night in family?

"Um, we aren't really in family, are we? Dad is not here, and William and Belle aren't really from the family," Edmund said.

"Edmund!" Helen said, sharply. "That's enough!"

"Okay, mum," Susan said, quickly standing and going upstairs, followed by her siblings. They went to their respective rooms, and immediately started to pack up clothes, books, and other things that they thought they could need.

Will and Belle were immensely hurt after what Edmund had said, though they didn't let anyone notice it.

The girl sat on her bed, with a hurt expression on her face.

"I still can't believe that he..." She started, but trailed off.

"I know, I know, I'm feeling just like you," William said, sitting by her side and hugging her protectively. The two stayed like that for some moments, in complete silence, before Belle calmed down. Will kissed his sister on her forehead, assuring her that everything was going to be okay, and then the two started to pack up.

Edmund was right in a way. Annabelle and William weren't related by blood to the rest of the Pevensies. Their mother had died during their birth, and then their dad simply vanished without trace. Luckily, on that day, Frank and Helen Pevensie were taking care of the twins, who ended up being adopted by the couple.

Despite being adopted, the two children were treated the same way as the four Pevensies. The bond between the six grew stronger and stronger, until it became unbreakable. But then the war started, and it shattered their relationship. With Frank leaving to fight, things only got worse.

* * *

Next morning, at the train station.

The seven people entered and made their way through the overcrowded station. On every platform, hundreds of children were saying goodbye to their families. Bags and personal belongings were lying stacked all around.

"You need to keep this on, darling, alright? Are you warm enough?" Helen asked, while pinning a label to her youngest daughter's coat. Lucy nodded. "Good girl." she said, hugging her and smiling a bit wider, before moving on to Edmund.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go," said the boy.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean that the war was over and we wouldn't have to go," Peter replied, sternly. Belle had a sudden urge to roll her eyes, but she knew that it wasn't time for that.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Helen asked. She tried to kiss him on the cheek, but he avoided it by tilting his head and looking away.

William saw Helen hesitate, obviously hurt by Edmund's actions, before moving towards Peter.

"Promise me you'll look after the others."

"I will, mum," Peter said tearfully into her shoulder, accepting her embrace, and then getting their tickets.

"Good man."

"_All aboard! All aboard!_"

Everyone looked up, hearing the announcement.

Helen then approached her eldest daughter.

"Susan. Be a big girl," she whispered. Susan was close to tears, but gave her mother a reassuring smile.

The woman then hugged the twins, assuring them that everything would be over soon. They said nothing, only hugged her warmly in return.

"Oh, and, before I forget, here is something for each of you," Helen added, taking a tiny, black case from one of the pockets on her coat. "Open it only when you get there, okay?"

"O-okay, mum," Will said with a smile, getting the small case and shoving it into one of his pockets.

"Thanks, mother," added Belle, hugging her once again.

"Alright," said Helen, taking a good look at all of them. "Off you go."

"_All aboard!_" The announcement was heard, again.

They picked up their suitcases. Lucy quickly held Peter's free hand, and, naturally, William and Belle also joined hands. However, Susan had to fight for Edmund's as they started to walk.

"Hey, get off! I know how to get on a train by myself!" Edmund protested. Susan was dragging him without a single word. "Get off me!"

The six finally managed to get through the tight crowd. A woman up ahead was asking for tickets and checking the children before they boarded.

"May I have your tickets please?" She asked. Peter seemed to be staring at something, because he didn't answer. The others followed his gaze, watching as a group of young soldiers passed.

"_Tickets_, please."

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed abruptly, annoyed, taking the tickets from her older brother and showing them to the woman.

"That's right," the lady nodded, motioning for them to move on. "On you go."

"Yes, thank you," Peter said, nodding, as they moved forward.

Lucy stood on her tip-toes, trying to see her mother, unsuccessfully, and starting to cry. Peter noticed it.

"Come on, Lucy. We have to stick together now. Everything's going to be fine. It's gonna be fine," the blonde assured, with a small smile.

Susan led the way towards the train, navigating through the waving crowd, and finally reaching one of the doors.

They went immediately to one of the windows, squeezing themselves into it, trying to get a final glance of their mum before departing.

After some seconds searching through the people, they found her, and waved in goodbye. Helen also saw them, and waved in return.

The train whistled and began to move, accelerating out of the station. Peter found an empty compartment for them and everyone settled inside, placing their bags above the seats and then sitting down. Susan, Lucy and Edmund sat down in one side, while Peter, Belle and William sat on the other one. Soon, they were speeding through the English countryside, moving away from the dangers of London.

* * *

The train ride was a very quiet one. Belle had fallen asleep and was leaning against Will. The boy was caressing her long brown hair, staring outside, watching as the countryside zipped past in a beautiful, blissful green blur, sometimes scattered with little cottages and one or another small village. Edmund and Peter were also looking outside, while Susan was reading one of her favorite books with Lucy, who fumbled with her stuffed toy dog.

The train stopped at some stations, and some children would get off, to be picked up by the people that they would be staying with.

Around two hours and a half after they had left London, already in the afternoon, the train slowed down once more. Susan closed her book, knowing that their stop was coming up next.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh that the train finally had reached their destination, Coombe Halt. Everyone stood up, pulled down their suitcases, and left the compartment. They were the only passengers to get off, and the only ones on the station platform.

As the train shot away, they found themselves feeling very alone, indeed.

The station itself consisted of a single wooden platform that looked abandoned, and could have been easily missed. A sign with "Coombe Halt" written on it was creaking in the wind, and a dirt road passed to the left of the station, disappearing around a bend. The children looked around, but didn't see anyone waiting for them.

Suddenly, the sound of a car engine was heard. Everyone picked up their trunks and hopefully ran to the edge of the platform. Lucy raised her hand in a hello, but the driver of the car just honked and sped by.

Lucy lowered her hand.

And uncertainty stole over the six siblings, as they glanced hesitantly down the road in one direction, and then in the other. No one came.

"The Professor knew we were coming," Susan spoke up, after a while of silence, looking over at Peter, who nodded.

Edmund looked down at his identity label, picking it up and examining it. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled."

Before anyone else could say a word, there came the faint sound of a rattling wagon and the clop of hooves from down the road to the right. The noise grew louder and louder until the horse and the cart came into view.

It came to a halt right in front of six children.

Everyone looked up at the older woman who was sitting at the front bench with a stern, grim expression. She had graying hair and wore round spectacles.

"Mrs... Macready?" Peter asked hesitantly, taking the role of the eldest.

"I'm afraid so," the woman responded, with a strong accent. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am, it's just us," Peter answered.

"Small favors", Mrs. Macready said, tilting her head towards the wooden cart behind her. They climbed wordlessly on, sitting down on the wooden benches that lined the inner walls, and then they got going. The wood was uncomfortable as they rode down the dirt path, and the cart bounced, jarring them continually. The boys were on one side, and the girls on the other one.

_Where is this place? How long is it going to take us to get there? _Edmund was thinking. Susan was talking to Lucy, who looked around with wide-eyes, taking in the beauty of the countryside. Peter had closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest, and the twins were either looking at each other or looking around.

They hit a particularly nasty bump, which nearly caused everyone to fall out. Lucy threw out her hands, using Edmund to keep herself from falling off.

"Get off me," snapped the boy, shoving his younger sister back into her seat.

"I'm sorry, Edmund," Lucy said, biting her lip.

"Ed, you're not helping matters," said Susan reproachfully. "Cheer up, this won't be that bad."

"Su is right, Edmund," said Peter, looking at Edmund. "Stop being stroppy. We're going to be staying here for quite a while, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, shut up," returned Edmund, glaring at his older brother.

"Look, we're all tired", said Annabelle, looking between her siblings. "Let's try and be relatively pleasant right now, okay? Make it Pax. Everything will be better once we've had a good supper and got some rest."

"How can you be so optimistic, Bel?" William asked, smiling lightly.

"Well, someone has to," replied Belle with a soft smile.

Edmund rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. He glared at the rolling hills surrounding them, wishing that the bumpy ride could come to an end.

Finally, after minutes that looked more like hours, they entered nicely-kept grounds. Everyone sat up a little straighter, looking around, feeling that they would soon arrive at their destination.

Just past a cluster of trees, was the largest house they had ever seen. _It's so huge! _They all thought at the same time, their expressions clearly showing surprise and shock. The mansion seemed to sprawl out forever in either direction, with dark-grey stone walls, large glass windows, and a formidable front entrance. There was a great stone arch over the double-doors, in front of which Mrs. Macready stopped the horse, pulling the wooden wagon to a halt.

_Blimey... I can't believe I'm going to stay here_, thought William with his eyes widened.

_Looks like our labels were correct, after all_, Belle thought, not being able to divert her gaze from the enormous house.

* * *

**_Thanks for taking your time to read this story! The first chapter of the story is here! Don't worry, because the second one is already in the oven! If it takes long, don't fret. You will have more chapters, I promise!_**

**_Feel free to leave your opinions! _**


End file.
